


一个女孩子们的故事

by feifeiadele



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele
Summary: 💮💮💮💮
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 3





	一个女孩子们的故事

还是在群里扯出来的脑洞文，是蛇姐和熊妹的故事，有工具渣男（。）阿四出场（可以忽视他），画风奇诡，没有逻辑，只是想看漂亮女孩子贴贴～  
————  
好想看蛇熊性转啊…就是那种，被渣男阿四骗到美艳又任性的大小姐蛇蛇家的害羞木讷小姑娘阿熊，然后每天被蛇姐这样那样的欺♂负，却被重视并保护着  
熊妹的前男友阿四，很坏又很心机，以前一直pua熊妹，让贝琪觉得自己又笨又丑又没用，后来因为缺少飘资，就把熊妹卖到海德拉家族当小侍女，也是觉得反正熊妹对他死心塌地，就算被蛇姐欺负也不会怪自己的，没想到海德拉大小姐居然和被他卖掉的傻姑娘在一起了  
大只温顺又很能打的美丽熊妹妹，棕色的长发垂到高耸的胸脯上，以前被阿四pua，所以总是戴着土气的厚底眼镜，领口遮住嘴巴和鼻子，看起来灰不溜秋  
后来到海德拉家族，蛇姐把熊妹打扮得漂漂亮亮的，穿软绒绒的裙子，还给阿熊化妆，把她的头发扎起来，涂上亮晶晶的口红和眼线，熊妹看着落地镜中美丽的女孩子，有些害羞地咬着嘴唇  
蛇姐自己是不涂口红的，因为她嘴唇天生就是很漂亮的樱桃色红了，画比较深的眼线，穿装饰特别多的那种长裙，领口绣着她的家族海德拉家徽的标志，腰上的系带还别着枪或剑之类的武器  
熊妹温柔清澈的蓝眼睛，眼角旁边有闪闪发光的小亮片，因为她很容易感到紧张，就经常咬着下唇，导致下唇沾着咬上去的口红咬痕，比上唇颜色要深一些  
阿熊脾气很好，胆子也小，所以几乎不与人发生争执，但她其实是很能打的，力气超大，属于那种可以赤手空拳打败几十个彪形大汉的怪力少女  
蛇姐是军统世家的小女儿，自幼被父兄严格培养，接受各种军事训练，对她宠爱却从不纵容，蛇姐十几岁时就是很强悍的战士了，后来她还教熊妹使用武器  
阿熊刚到海德拉家族侍奉大小姐的时候，蛇姐看到熊妹这位木讷笨拙，打扮土气的小姑娘，没有像其他人那样忽视她，而是跟熊妹聊了起来，而熊妹因为以前经常听闻蛇姐心狠手辣的（并不是）传闻，就很紧张，蛇姐问她什么都只低着头呐呐，不敢多说话，蛇姐只能先让她回去了  
结果到了晚上，熊妹披下头发穿上睡衣，准备到自己的房间睡觉，结果蛇姐过来看到没有眼镜也没有土气衣服的熊妹，就很被惊艳到了，于是拉住熊妹的手腕，说你还要侍候我睡觉才能睡呢，然后就把熊妹拉进自己房间，结果在房间里，蛇姐给熊妹涂果冻色指甲油，涂累了就直接躺在熊妹膝盖上睡觉，熊妹手搭在蛇姐金色长卷发上，十分拘谨，不知道怎办，后来她也睡着了  
蛇姐平时，经常拉着熊妹梳妆打扮，让她给自己化复杂的妆容，还让熊妹为她编织阿熊从来没有见识过的发饰，如果熊妹做的让蛇姐不满意的话，蛇姐就揉她的胸，还让熊妹在卧室穿涩衣服给她看  
熊妹害羞极了，又不好意思忤逆蛇姐，因为蛇姐没有真正伤害到她，熊妹一紧张就脸红口吃，于是蛇姐更想欺负她了，然后又会给熊妹化好看的妆，化过妆的熊妹忽然变得光彩照人起来，只是眼睛还是看着地上，不敢看向那个闪闪发光的自己  
虽然不会化妆打扮，不过女仆需要做的一般事情，熊妹都完成得很好，然而蛇姐觉得熊妹不应该只是一个做家务侍奉她的小侍女，于是试着教导她以前蛇姐自己学习的那些知识，结果发现熊妹虽然文化课确实很笨拙，但却非常有战斗天赋  
又过了几个月，蛇姐让学有所成的熊妹去训练一些新兵，木讷又胆小的熊妹起初被士兵们轻视，结果搏斗的时候熊妹一个人就打败了比她更高壮的男人们，又在其他训练中甩开新兵们很多，于是新兵们便对她有了敬意  
然后熊妹就留在军事基地训练这些新兵，同时她自己也在蛇姐那里接受更为严苛的教育，还要照顾蛇姐的饮食起居，很忙碌，但熊妹从不抱怨，因为她在与新兵们一同训练时感受到自己也是很了不起的，而蛇姐虽然经常对她做一些奇♂怪的事情，但对她是很看重的，熊妹在海德拉大小姐这里觉得自己越变越优秀了  
蛇姐当然不可能让一个小姑娘去训练她家族的普通新兵们，哪怕贝琪再优秀，这样的任务也太过难为她了，只是蛇姐看中了熊妹在暗鲨潜行方面异常出众的才能，于是挑选了一些也有这方面才能的新兵，交给熊妹做特种训练。而熊妹没有让她失望，尽管她平时是个过于害羞又不善言辞的女孩子，但在训练和战斗的时候就表现出惊人的洞察力和判断力，后来接受熊妹教导的新兵们去执行任务，也都完成得很好，于是他们更加尊敬熊妹了  
熊妹的学生们因为表现非常出色，于是得到了重要的职位，蛇姐曾经问她的小女仆要不要也当个统领什么的，穿酷酷的军服，结果熊妹说，她只要能待在史蒂薇身边就很满足了  
时间就这样平静地流逝着，然后有天，海德拉被另一个大家族委托，要去救出那个家族的继承人，就是阿四（这家伙又出现了！）由于海德拉的使命之一就是保护各大家族的继承人，于是蛇姐的父亲（可以是白发盾，也可以是NPC）便派遣出熊妹的学生，因为他们很擅长悄无声息地鲨人，也很擅长悄无声息地救人  
熊妹对蛇姐说，这次的任务很危险，请让我也去吧  
蛇姐虽然知道熊妹说的是对的，但她仍然被嫉妒的情绪席卷了，于是假装无所谓地对熊妹说，你就那么舍不得你那个金龟婿吗？当初他因为从他老爹那儿拿不到足够的钱去飘，可是直接把你买到我这个声名狼藉的恶女人这儿来的！  
熊妹听蛇姐这样说，又紧张起来，她低着头咬嘴唇，拉住蛇姐胸口的绸带，说，不是的！我没有再喜欢阿四了，只是…你家族的这些士兵，也是我的学生们，我担心他们会出事  
蛇姐说，作为军人，就要做好牺牲或受伤的觉悟，我自己就是这样做的，而且又不是让那些人去送死，你怎么担心成这样  
熊妹很认真地告诉她，因为这些人既是我的学生，也是我仅有的朋友，所以我一定要保护他们  
结果蛇姐忽然眼神冷冽地盯着她，说，喔，你还真是重情重义啊，原来你到我家快一年，只交到一些特种兵朋友，真是…那我呢？我对你而言又是什么？一个高高在上的主子？还是一个喜欢对贴身侍女动手动脚的女流氓？  
熊妹懵懵地回答，您怎么会这样想呢？我没有当您是朋友，因为我一直都当您是爱人啊，我的朋友虽然少，但还是有一些的，可是我的爱人从来只有您一个，如果您不嫌弃我的话  
蛇姐不敢置信，对熊妹说，你真是这样想的吗？那为什么以前从来没对我说过？  
熊妹回答她，我以为…我每次在您对我做那种事情的时候，就已经表示我是喜欢您的了啊，如果、如果不是和喜欢的人，谁会…那样啊…  
蛇姐被蜜糖做成的云彩击中，却不表现出来，还是带着醋意地问熊妹，那你以前的男朋友阿四呢？可别跟我说你从来没喜欢过那家伙  
熊妹说，我以前沦落到过很困难的境地，是阿四救了我，虽然他只是顺手，但我觉得自己应该知恩图报，后来我一直对他好，也以为自己是喜欢他的，直到遇到您，体会过真正的喜欢，才知道我对阿四只有感激之情  
蛇姐总算不再吃阿四的醋了，她把熊妹扛起来，压倒软乎乎的大床上，啃咬熊妹细致的锁骨，又躺倒在阿熊身上模糊朦胧地说，贝琪，你要记住你今天说过的话…  
然后她们就渡过一个欢愉而迷乱的夜晚，第二天熊妹起来，给蛇姐穿衣洗漱，蛇姐还没睡醒，环着熊妹的腰，脸贴着她的胸部，熊妹温柔地摸摸她爱人的发顶  
于是熊妹就去带着她的学生们去营救阿四了，虽然这次的任务很是危险，敌人又多又战力强，熊妹与特种兵们都受了不少伤，有几次甚至差点命悬一线，好在熊妹在暗鲨潜行方面的天赋真的很强，她保护了所有人，最终她伤痕累累，然而她的学生们没有一个人牺牲  
救援小队疲倦，脏兮兮，还受了或轻或重的伤，看起来十分落魄，然而与他们身后横七竖八倒下的敌人石梯相比，他们却是令人畏惧的存在，对战人数是他们三倍多的敌人，却能全军幸存  
熊妹腿受了伤，被她的两个学生搀扶着走路，走到了阿四被关着的地方，阿四看到他的美丽温顺又老实巴交的女朋友走过来，还以为熊妹也被敌人抓了，正想发扬下绅士精神，请求抓着熊妹的男人们放过这个女孩子  
结果大门一开，所有人都进来了，熊妹的学生们簇拥着她，又恭敬地向熊妹行礼，称呼她为老师，这些全副武装的军人，身着象征特种部队的军服，身材高大，神情肃穆，虽一身是伤，却依然腰杆挺直，然而这些钢铁脊梁的军人们，却对着害羞腼腆的熊妹尊敬有加，这绝不是装模作样，而是他们真的很敬重熊妹  
阿四还在思考他木讷寡言又唯唯诺诺的小女友，什么时候居然变得这样厉害了，又看着熊妹穿着军队统领的制服，美丽柔和的面容上却有着令人敬仰的坚毅神情，那样的光彩四射，阿四一时间竟然有些不敢看这位以前一直被他轻视的女孩子了  
熊妹走到她曾经的男友面前，对他伸出双手，白净素雅的少女却有着一双生着枪茧的手，指肚粗糙，为阿四解绑时按在他的背上，微微发烫，于是阿四又开始心猿意马，想要对自认为还对他死心塌地的小女友说些什么，然而外面忽然响起高跟鞋的踏踏声，蛇姐过来接她的爱人了  
如果说害羞木讷的熊妹，在这群军人的簇拥下还显示出有几分柔弱和拘谨，气势凌人的蛇姐便具有天生的领袖气质，她只是站在那里，就让周围的一切显得微不足道起来。特种兵们对这位海德拉家族的大小姐投以尊敬又畏惧的目光，而熊妹看到她的史蒂薇来了，就一下子忽视阿四了，跑过去挽住蛇姐的脖子，亲了亲她的恋人线条精致的下巴，阿四看呆了  
阿四没想到被自己卖掉换飘资的傻姑娘，居然和被卖过去的海德拉家族的大小姐成为了恋人，他有些不甘，就试图对蛇姐放几句威胁的狠话。然而蛇姐甚至没有注意到阿四，只是将下巴搭在熊妹的肩膀上，红润丰满的唇瓣咀嚼着熊妹棕色的长卷发，手指轻轻划过熊妹脖颈上的钻石挂饰，而熊妹安静地抱着蛇姐，又看了阿四一眼，阿四就什么话都说不出来了  
蛇姐带着熊妹坐有大床（因为她们要做艾！）的飞机回去了，而阿四和熊妹的学生们一起坐火车，在途中，其中几位特种兵谈论到，海德拉大小姐史蒂薇下个月就要跟他们的老师贝琪结婚了。由于蛇姐十几岁时就对家里公开的自己的性向，而她家人也不管这些，所以父兄很容易就同意了她与熊妹的婚事，至于熊妹的平民身份，对蛇姐的家族而言也不是问题，毕竟熊妹现在不只是大小姐的贴身女仆，同时也是海德拉特种部队的统领，在整个家族中也是相当重要的干部  
一年多以前，熊妹还是只能依靠阿四而活的木讷小姑娘，现在却在另一个大家族拥有了实权，受人敬仰，还要跟鲜少有人不敬畏的海德拉大小姐结婚了，阿四很感概，觉得真是人不可貌相啊  
阿四被救出来之后，就在家里待着，他时不时会接收到熊妹的消息，是她作为军队统领的，贝琪为海德拉家族做出了很多贡献，也得到更多人的尊敬与信任。一个月之后熊妹和蛇姐结婚了，大家都来参加她们的婚礼，为她们献上祝福  
从此，熊妹的身份既是史蒂薇的贴身侍女和爱人，也是海德拉家族特殊军种的首领，带领她的学生们取得一场又一场的胜利。熊妹被很多人尊敬着，不过她依然像以前那样温柔又木讷，只有在蛇姐面前，才会变得活泼起来  
蛇姐还是很喜欢捉弄她的妻子，因为懵懵的熊妹真的很可爱，不过她还是非常尊敬熊妹，因为她的贝琪在她心中总是最好的。而熊妹对蛇姐也是这样，阿熊既深爱她又敬重她。贝琪•巴恩斯从成为海德拉大小姐的贴身侍女的那天起，便有了越来越多的朋友和追随者，而她的爱人只有史蒂薇•罗杰斯一个人，从未改变过。曾经的熊妹是个笨拙的女孩子，对错误的人产生了她自以为的爱情，直到遇见她真正的爱人，体会到坠入爱河的甜蜜情感，才有了与史蒂薇相伴一生的执念。  
于是蛇姐和熊妹就这样平淡又温馨地生活着，在婚姻中加深她们对彼此的爱意，成为了最默契又最相爱的灵魂伴侣。而阿四回去之后，努力改造自己，最终成为了一名专业推拿的老中医（可以给狼麻按♂摩的那种喔⊙ω⊙）


End file.
